Cuervo
by Eleos Argentum
Summary: Hay cosas que permanecen ocultas y cosas que deben permanecer ocultas. Raven descubre una de estas cosas y ahora debe de averiguar su origen así como el secreto que ha permanecido sellado. Su destino, y posiblemente el de la humanidad, depende de ello.
1. ¿Cómo comenzó?

Los Jovenes Titanes, personajes y logos relacionados son marca registrada bla bla bla bla su uso sin autorización bla bla bla bla bla con fines de lucro bla bla bla bla será penado por la bla ley.

Dejando la palabrería legal de lado, mi fic.

Disfruten la presentación.

* * *

Capítulo Uno.

**¿Cómo comenzó?**

Era una tarde de viernes tranquila y apacible. Excepto para los Jovenes Titanes, quienes tenían algunos problemas en el museo.

Mumbo levantó la varita y apuntó al frente. Con un gesto lanzó un destello, del cual escapó por poco un colibrí verde. Un boomerang, con la forma de un petirrojo apareció de la nada y voló en dirección a Mumbo.

-Deberías mejorar tu puntería -se burló Mumbo cuando el boomerang pasó por encima de él.

El boomerang cortó las cuerdas que sostenían un estandarte, haciendo que este cayera sobre Mumbo.

-¿Decías?

El estandarte se envolvió en energía negra impidiéndole escapar.

-Buen trabajo Tit... -Robin no pudó terminar la frase ya que fue interrumpido por una explosión luminosa.

De entre el humo surgió Mumbo.

-Si creían que podrían derrotarme tan fácilmente, pues... será mejor que crean otra cosa.

Un rayo azul pasó rozando al mago, seguido por varias esferas verdes.

-Comienzan a ser una molestia.

Alcanzó a Cyborg con un hechizo y de su cañón salió un gran ramo de flores.

-Las flores grandes atraen abejas grandes -un nuevo conjuro y una abeja de tamaño colosal voló hacia Cyborg.

-¡Oh, rayos! -Cyborg se escudo del filoso aguijón con una estatua.

-Deja en paz a mi amigo -exigió Starfire.

-Antes deberías preocuparte por ti misma.

Starfire chocó contra una pared invisible. Trató de vadearla y descubrió que estaba encerrada en una caja.

Un halcón verde bajó en picada, buscando la varita, Mumbo la sacudió y el Chico Bestia quedó encerrado en una jaula dorada.

-Azarath Metrion Zinthos.

Una pesada estatua de mármol voló en su dirección y Mumbo lo convirtió en una parvada de palomas.

-Mumbo Jumbo -el mago azul lanzó un rayo que atravesó un vitral y alcanzó a Raven de lleno. Raven cayó al suelo con un quejido sordo.

Robin salió de la nada y con una certera patada le quito la varita de las manos.

-¡No! -Mumbo se cubrió el rostro con las manos al ver como su amada varita caía al suelo y quedaba convertida en añicos bajo el pie de Robin. Mumbo cayó al suelo de rodillas. Estaba derrotado.

-Esto se acabó Mumbo -dijó Robin mientras lo esposaba.

Cyborg eliminaba las últimas flores que quedaban en su cañon mientras una diminuta abeja volaba a su alrededor. El Chico Bestia se estiraba después de salir de su encierro. Starfire miró a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde está Raven?

Robin terminó de asegurar a Mumbo y se enderezó.

-No lo sé. Estaba aquí hace un minuto.

-¡Chicos¡Aquí está! -los llamó el Chico Bestia. En su voz se percibía la preocupación-. Raven, Raven ¿estás bien?

Robin, Cyborg y Starfire se reunieron con su compañero. Raven yacía tendida en el suelo, inconsciente. Robin tomó su muñeca.

-Su pulso está normal.

-¿Entonces por qué no despierta? -preguntó el Chico Bestia.

-No te preocupes, la llevaremos a la torre y la atenderemos -respondió Cyborg mientras cargaba a Raven-. Estará bien.

-Yo me quedaré aquí para asegurarme de que Mumbo no haga un acto de desaparición antes de que llegue la policía -anunció Robin-. Los alcanzaré más tarde.

-Por favor, no tardes demasiado -contestó Starfire.

Cyborg adoptó una expresión burlona.

-Hazle caso a tu "amiguita".

-¡NO ES MI AMIGUITA! -gritó Robin enfurecido.

-Eh, chicos¿recuerdan a Raven? Sigue desmayada -replicó ironicamente el Chico Bestia-. ¿Les importaría dejar su discusión para más tarde?

-El enano verde tiene razón. Nos vemos Robin -Cyborg salió seguido por Starfire y el Chico Bestia.

Robin descorrió la puerta de la enfermería. Dentro, Raven levitaba a unos centimetros de la cama. Starfire y el Chico Bestia la observaban.

-¿Cómo sigue?

-La computadora indica que está bien, no tiene ninguna herida -respondió Starfire mirándolo.

-Está... en una especie de trance -agregó el Chico Bestia.

Robin miró a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde está Cyborg?

-Fue a reparar su brazo -contestó el Chico Bestia sin darle importancia-. Dijó algo de tener un remache lleno de polen, qué sé yo.

-Se está haciendo tarde.

-¿Y qué hay con eso? -preguntó el chico verde.

-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir -contestó Robin.

-¿Y vamos a dejar a Raven así?

Robin suspiró.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer por ella. Debemos descansar.

-¡No podemos dejarla así! -contestó el Chico Bestia observando a Robin con actitud retadora.

La puerta de la enfermería se deslizó dando paso a Cyborg.

-Hola chicos. Ya reparé mi brazo -se detuvó al percatarse de la tensión en el ambiente-. ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Robin quiere que dejemos a Raven aquí sola! -acusó el Chico Bestia señalando a su amigo de rojo.

-No vamos a ayudarla si nos quedamos aquí. Estará bien.

Cyborg observó a sus amigos simultaneamente.

-Robin tiene razón Bestita -habló al fin-. Está perfectamente.

-Entonces¿por qué no despierta?

Cyborg se encogió de hombros.

-No sé. Quizá agoto sus poderes luchando contra Mumbo o se enfadó demasiado y bloqueo su mente. Ya sabes como es.

El Chico Bestia se cruzó de brazos.

-No te preocupes -continuó Cyborg con calma-. La computadora nos avisará de cualquier cambio. Estará bien.

El Chico Bestia observó a su amiga, dudando.

-Si no duermes bien, mañana te voy a aniquilar peor que de costumbre en el juego -advirtió Cyborg guiñando el ojo.

-¿Aniquilarme¿Tú? -replicó el Chico Bestia con una sonrisa-. ¿Cuándo lo has hecho?

-Querrás decir cuándo no lo he hecho -respondió Cyborg mientras salía acompañado de su amigo.

Robin volteó hacia la joven extraterrestre.

-Estará bien.

Starfire asintió. Observó a Raven por última vez y salió. El Chico Bestia entró a toda velocidad y se detuvo al lado de Raven.

-Espero que despiertes pronto.

Después de lo cual salió de la misma forma en la que había entrado.

Robin caminó hacia la puerta y se detuvo.

-Yo también.

Y diciendo esto, el líder de los Jovenes Titanes salió de la enfermería.

Pasaba de media noche. Raven estaba sumida en un sueño agitado... o en una pesadilla.

Cayó en la cama. Con un escalofrío, abrió los ojos. Miró alrededor. Estaba en la enfermería. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y contempló el techo. Parpadeó tratando de recordar el sueño. Imágenes confusas, borrosas. Un lugar oscuro...

Un ligero movimiento a los pies de la cama atrajo su atención. Entorno los ojos tratando de distinguir. Al descubrir lo que era, no pudo evitar gritar.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, si fue así reviewsen (primera persona del plural del verbo reviewsar), y si no les gusto y buscan alguien con quien desquitarse porque a su vecino lo dejó la novia y se pasa las noches escuchando los "éxitos" de Juan Gabriel a todo volumen y con las bocinas pegadas a la pared que da a su casa, es su oportunidad de desquitarse. Sólo recuerden, tengo un corazón y no es irrompible... 


	2. ¿Qué fue ese grito en medio de la noche?

Gracias a los que reviewsaron (necesito una nueva palabra). O sea, gracias a RavenAzarathGem, john23, aionalfaomega y Diana Asakura-Usui. Ustedes son grandisos.

Tomandome un pequeño descanso de los resumenes de física, de la ley del Seguro Social (odio derecho) y del libro de Agatha Christie "Diez Negritos" una serie de asesinatos en una isla según las instrucciones de una canción de cuna (¡Viva Agatha Christie!) que se supone que debería de estar haciendo, o acabado la semana pasada, les traigo el capítulo dos, antes de volver a hundirme en la tarea.

* * *

Capítulo Dos.

**¿Qué fue ese grito en medio de la noche?**

Cyborg bostezó. La alarma silenciosa de la enfermería lo había despertado. Se levantó y salió de su habitación. Tocó la puerta de Robin.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Robin tratando de contener un bostezo.

-La alarma de la enfermería se activó -respondió Cyborg cansadamente-. Parece que Raven ya despertó.

-Perfecto. Iré a avisarle a Starfire. Tú avisale al Chico Bestia -indicó Robin saliendo al pasillo.

Cyborg lo agarró del brazo.

-De ningún modo. YO le aviso a Starfire. TÚ le avisas a Chcio Bestia. Jamás lograrás que entre a su cueva de noche.

-Si tienes miedo...

Cyborg le dedicó una mirada de suficiencia.

-No es miedo, es sentido común.

Minutos más tarde Robin golpeaba la puerta de el Chico Bestia.

-¿Chico Bestia?

Robin abrió la puerta. Penetró en la habitación. Un curioso olor a humedad invadía el aire.

-¿Chico Bestia?

Se acercó a la cama tratando de no pisar la multitud de cosas que cubrían el piso. Objetivo que parecía improbable.

-Ahora entiendo porque Cevita duerme con Starfire -dijó observando un emparedado mohoso cubierto de una pelusa gris.

Llegó a la cama y jaló las cobijas.

-Oye, Chico Bestia...

La cama estaba vacía a excepción de un muy preocupante mono con unos platillos. Tal vez el Chico Bestia había ido a la cocina o quizá había regresado a la enfermería.

-Robin¿podrías quitarte de encima?

Robin miró hacia abajo y encontró una maraña de cabello verde.

-Lo siento -se disculpó mientras se quitaba -.¿Siempres duermes en el piso o te turnas con el oso? -preguntó señalando la cama.

-Es un mono -contestó el Chico Bestia tomándolo. Luego se sonrojo y lo escondió trás su espalda-. ¡Detesto que Cevita deje sus juguetes tirados!.

-Aja, Cevita... Tienes suerte de que Cyborg ganará el disparejo. Sólo vine para avisarte que Raven despertó.

-Nunca voy a entenderla, mira que levantarse de madrugada...

-Le diré que la proxima vez sea considerada contigo y espere a que dé medio día -contestó Robin mientras salían de aquel basurero-. ¿Vas a llevar a tu mono?

El Chico Bestia lo arrojó al interior de la habitación donde una voz pidió que la ayudaran a contar.

Robin alzó una ceja y el Chico Bestia tosió tratando de disimular la canción.

Ambos caminaron por el pasillo en silencio. Se detuvieron al escuchar el grito.

-Esa es la voz de Raven -aseguró Starfire mientras ella y Cyborg se reunían con ellos.

Los Titanes corrieron hacia la enfermería.

La puerta se deslizó ante ellos.

-¡Raven! -Robin quedó atonito. No había nadie.

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó el Chico Bestia a su lado.

-No lo sé -respondió Robin-. ¡Titanes, separense y busquen!

Media hora después se reunieron nuevamente.

-Busque por todos lados pero no encontré indicios del paradero de nuestra amiga -anunció Starfire.

-No pudo haberse desvanecido -contestó Robin.

-Ya revisamos en toda la torre y no está -rezongó Cyborg.

-Casi en toda la torre -interrumpió el Chico Bestia-¿alguien la buscó en su habitación?

-¿Qué va a estar haciendo alli? -espetó le Cyborg airadamente.

Robin se quedó pensativo.

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo.

-Solamente tiempo.

Los Titanes se darigieron a la habitación de Raven. Robin golpeó la puerta.

-¿Raven¿Estás ahí?

Pasados algunos segundos la puerta se descorrió unos cuantos centimetros permitiendo ver el sombrío rostro de Raven.

-¿Qué quieren?

-¿Te encuentras bien? Se supone que estabas en la enfermería...

-Me encuentro perfectamente -contestó Raven cerrando la puerta, pero Chico Bestia la detuvo.

-¿Por qué gritaste?

-Pisé mal y me torcí el tobillo. ¿Es todo?

Robin titubeó.

-Supongo que sí...

-Claro que n... -Cyborg le tapó la boca al Chico Bestia antes de que continuara.

-No te molestaremos más. Hasta mañana -se despidió Cyborg arrastrando al chico verde que luchaba por soltarse.

-Buenas noches -respondió Raven cerrando la puerta.

Robin y Starfire fueron a la sala donde esperaba Cyborg sosteniendo al Chico Bestia.

-Déjalo respirar Cyborg.

Cyborg miró al Chico Bestia y vió que se había puesto azul.

-Lo siento -se disculpó después de liberarlo.

El Chico Bestia inspiró de manera exagerada mientras se frotaba el cuello, adoptó una pose seria y sacudió su ropa. Se aclaró la s a dormir. No sé ustedes, pero yo necesito mi sueño de belleza.

-Eso no te lo discuto amigo. Deberías de tomarlo más seguido -se burló el Chico Bestia mientras corría hacia la puerta.

-Buenas noches amigos -se despidió Starfire saliendo.

Cyborg y Robin guardaron silencio por unos segundos.

-¿En verdad crees que gritó al lastimarse el tobillo? -preguntó Cyborg.

-No. Ella no gritaría por eso. Al menos no de esa manera. Ese no fue un grito de dolor. Más bien era sorpresa... o miedo...

Raven suspiró al cerrar la puerta.

Camino lentamente hacia la silenciosa figura que aguardaba sentada en su cama. Se sentó a su lado.

-¿Ya pudiste recordar?

La pequeña niña negó con la cabeza. En sus dedos retorcía la oscura capa azul. La capucha se encontraba escondida en la espalda, cubierta por el largo pelo púrpura. Sus ojos, iguales a los de Raven, observaban un punto fijo. En medio de su frente brillaba una joya roja.

-Estaba muy oscuro.

Raven la observó.

-¿Segura que no recuerdas nada más?

La niña miró por la ventana.

-¿Esos eran tus amigos? -preguntó rehuyendo el tema.

-Sí.

Ambas guardaron silencio.

-¿Por qué no les dijiste nada sobre mí?

-No quiero preocuparlos -contestó Raven poniendose de pie.

-¿Yo podría preocuparlos?

-Probablemente. -Raven revisaba sus libros-. Se preocupan demasiado. Y yo no soy la persona adecuada para que dejen de hacerlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Raven tomó un libro y lo hojeó.

-Debo tener cuidado con mis poderes. De lo contrario podría perder el control sobre ellos -contestó regresando el libro a su lugar.

-Oh -la pequeña se mordió el labio-. ¿Eso sería malo?

-Más de lo que puedes imaginar.

Crow creyó percibir cierto tono de advertencia en su voz. Raven tomó algunos libros.

-Deberías tratar de dormir un rato -dijó dejando los libros sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué harás tú?

-Revisaré estos libros. Quizá encuentre algo, una explicación sobre de donde vienes o cómo llegaste aquí.

-¿No tienes sueño?

-No.

La niña se acostó en la cama y se tapó con las cobijas. Raven se acomodó en una silla y abrió uno de los libros.

-Buenas noches Raven.

Raven la observó por un instante.

-Buenas noches Crow.

* * *

Bien, ahora que ya leyeron, les agradeceré todos los comentarios, dudas o sugerenciasenviados por vía electrónica que gusten dejar.

Inspiración venida durante "The End" Part 2. Obvio ¿no?


	3. ¿Qué hay de desayuno?

Por razones ajenas a mi, que quien sabe como se me desconfiguró este capítulo, tuve que agarrar mi libretita y reescribir todo. He ahí la razón de mi tardanza. Además tengo un OneShot de otra serie en proyecto y una que otra cosita intento de fic.

Gracias Nelly-ice-Crystal, shadow the dark, hitoki-chan, aionalfaomega, Lizireny especialmente john23.

Bien, las instrucciones son simples, lean y dejen review. ¿Entendido? Ok.

Breve resumen capítulo anterior (´pa que no se pierdan):

_Raven desapareció de la enfermería. Los Titanes la buscan y al fin la encuentran en su habitación. Se van muy tranquilos (ni tanto). La gótica regresa a su habitación en donde está la niña que apareció junto a ella cuando despertó. Nuestra chica demoniaca se queda investigando y la pequeña Crow se queda dormida._

Ahora si. ¡Capítulo tres!

* * *

Capítulo Tres.

**¿Qué hay de desayuno?**

A la mañana siguiente Raven despertó con el cuello adolorido. Se había quedado dormida en el escritorio. Se pusó de pie y miró hacia la cama. Crow seguía dormida con la mitad de las cobijas tiradas por el suelo. Raven arropó a la niñita y salió rumbo a la cocina.

En ella se encontraban Cyborg, Robin Y starfire conversando y desayunando.

-Llegas a tiempo -saludó Cyborg-. Chico Bestia aún no ha despertado por lo que no hay comida con tofu.

Raven abrió la puerta del refrigerador.

-Y tampoco hay de ninguna otra, por lo que puedo ver.

-Yo me sentiría honrada de compartir mi mostaza contigo -ofreció Starfire alcanzándole un frasco con una cuchara dentro.

-No gracias. Todavía tengo el sabor de la sopa de mostaza que hiciste ayer.

-¿En verdad me quedó tan bien? -preguntó la extraterrestre sin entender la intención.

-Nunca había probado algo como eso -aseguró Cyborg.

-Tenía un sabor... bastante original -contestó Robin.

-En ese caso volveré a preparala hoy -Starfire estaba emocionada ante la perspectiva de repetir el experimento.

-¡NO! -respondieron sus amigos al unísono.

Starfire pusó cara de decepción.

-Creí que les había gustado -dijo en un murmullo.

-Y asi es -se apresuró a decir Robin-. Pero en este planeta dejamos la mejor comida para fechas importantes, como Navidad o Año Nuevo.

-En ese caso la prepararé en su festividad especial.

-Muchas gracias Robin -susurró Cyborg con expresión de pocos amigos.

-No hay de que -contestó el chico maravilla con igual tono.

Raven abrió las puertas de la despensa.

-Esto caducó el mes pasado.

-Dáselo a Cevita.

La enorme larva miraba expectante a Raven.

-¿Se han dado cuenta de que esa cosa come mejor que nosotros? -preguntó Cyborg-. Un día de estos vamos a tener que comérnosla.

-¿Comérnosla? -preguntó Starfire aterrada.

-Sólo se come la basura -respondió Robin arrojándole una lata-. Eso no es comer mejor que nosotros.

-¿Piensan comerse a Cevita? -Starfire tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

-Claro que no. Es es sólo una expresión -repusó Robin-. ¿Quién más se comería lo que dejamos?

-Como por ejemplo el asado de tofu del Chico Bestia -dijo Raven.

-¿Le diste el asado que tanto trabajo me costo preparar a Cevita? -gritó el aludido entrando en la cocina.

-No te preocupes. Lo vomitó al instante -contestó Cyborg-. No creo que le haya hecho daño.

-¿QUÉ!

-Las larvas mutantes son muy resistentes.

Raven le dió las últimas cajas pasadas de la fecha de expiración a Cevita. Miró alrededor. Además de algunas telarañas y una gruesa capa de polvo no había nada más.

-Necesitamos comida.

-Me encargaré de eso más tarde -contestó Robin.

-Tengo un sandwich de tofu en mi habitación. Es tuyo si lo quieres -ofreció el Chico Bestia. Robin pusó una espresión de intenso asco al recordar el sandwich.

-Creó que tendré que pasar. -Luego dijo dirigiéndose a Cyborg-¿Puedo tomar de ya sabes que?

-Claro. Está ya sabes donde -respondió Cyborg.

-Gracias -dijo Raven saliendo del lugar.

-¿Qué es lo que tu ya sabes que está donde ella ya sabe? -inquirió el joven de verde.

-Mira la hora -exclamó Robin-. Estoy retrasado. ¿Te importaría echarme una mano Cyborg?

-Claro que no amigo.

Cyborg y Robin salieron encarrerados dejando a Chico Bestia y Starfire desconcertados.

Raven entró a su habitación cargando los pasteles, refrescos y frituras que había tomado del "Escondite de Emergencia para cuando el Chico Bestia o Starfire se ofrecen para cocinar" de Cyborg, el sitio gracias al cual sobrevivían Cyborg, Robin y ella.

Crow ya había despertado. Estaba de pie frente a la ventana, contemplando el paisaje.

-¿Algo interesante? -preguntó Raven mientras ponía su cargamento en la mesa.

-Está muy alto. ¿Qué es esa cosa que flota en el cielo?

Raven miró hacia donde señalaba la niñita. Parpadeó al recibir de lleno la brillante luz del disco cegador.

-Es el sol. -Raven observó a Crow extrañada-. ¿Nunca antes lo habías visto?

-No... Me da miedo. -La niña se percató de la "comida" que Raven había llevado.- ¿Por eso no estabas¿Qué es?

-El desayuno.

-¿El desayuno?

-Lo que se come en las mañanas. -Raven tomó una caja e insertó un popote-. Toma esto.

La niña olisqueó el popote y tomó un sorbo.

-Me gusta. ¿Qué es?

-Leche con chocolate -contestó la chica gótica-. Hay otras cosas además de eso.

Crow dió rapida cuenta de todo lo que Raven había llevado, interesándose particularmente en la leche con chocolate y los pasteles.

Raven la observaba pensativa. Había algo respecto a ella... Algo, demasiado extraño. No sólo por el gran parecido existente entre ambas, o por la misteriosa forma en que había aparecido. Era algo más, algo que la hacía desconfiar. Ese algo se derivaba de esa, sensación de familiaridad que Crow le inspiraba. Le recordaba tanto a... Raven frunció el ceño. No podía ubicarlo. Quizá, sensillamente, Crow le recordaba a si misma. Ese sentimiento, esa mezcla de miedo y peligro...

Sus pensamientos se vieron bruscamente interrumpidos por la alarma que emitía el transmisor de los Jovenes Titanes oculto en el broche de su capa, siendo coreada por la parpadeante luz roja que envolvió su habitación. Había problemas en la ciudad.

-Quédate aquí y pase lo que pase, no salgas -ordenó mientras se ponía la capucha y salía de su habitación para reunirse con sus compañeros.

-En las últimas semanas ha habido una serie de robos. Todos han tenido como blanco tecnología experimental. No se han encontrado cerraduras forzadas ni huellas de ninguna clase. Simplemente el ladrón entró, tomó lo que buscaba y salió sin dejar pistas.

"La semana pasada desapareció un mecanismo de Quinn Company para ampliar el espectro de ondas de radio. Hace unas noches robó un aparato de LuthorCorp, un microchip diseñado para interferir la frecuencia de misiles. Ésta vez el blanco es un dispositivo desarrollado por Wayne Enterprises -informó Robin.

-¿Qué se supone que hace esa cosa? -preguntó Chico Bestia desde el asiento trasero del auto T.

-Su función está catalogada como clasificada -contestó el líder desde su motocicleta a través del intercomunicador.

-Significa que no lo sabe -resumió Raven.

Cyborg detuvo el vehiculo y Robin frenó a su lado. Los Jovenes Titanes habían llegado.

* * *

El siguiente capítulo fue una agonía. Lo subiré en ¿qué será¿una semana?

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias de como puedo emplear mi tiempo, den click aquí abajo en la izquierda.

Graaazias.


	4. ¿Qué los villanos no tienen nada que hac

Lamentablemente no pude subir el capítulo el miércoles. Y cómo estaba excesivamente largo tuve que dividirlo. Ésta es la primera mitad del capítulo 4 original.

Agradezco los reviews de Lizirien, john 23, Altariel de Valinor, Nelly-ice-Crystal, aionalfaomega, shadow the dark, Raven Youkai, R35U5 y dark-night-girl.

Ahora, con su permiso, me retiro para ponerme al corriente con algunos fics y seguir trabajando en el cap. 6, y de paso, si me aburro, haré un trabajo de química.

Ligero recordatorio:

Raven emprende una peligrosa búsqueda de comida enfrentándose a peligros inimaginados. Después de alimentar a su pequeña invitada suena la alarma de la Torre y los héroes adolescentes acuden a los laboratorios de Wayne Enterprises.

* * *

Capítulo Cuatro.

**¿Qué los villanos no tienen nada que hacer?**

Una figura se deslizaba por los pasillos oscuros de Wayne Enterprises. Las puertas se abrían ante él. Todos y cada uno de los dispositivos fabricados para asegurar los artefactos tecnológicos allí almacenados, eran burlados sin el menor esfuerzo.

Sus pisadas resonaban por el solitario corredor. ¡Un poco más y lo lograría! Casi podía saborear el éxito. Se abrió la última puerta. Sintió un leve cosquilleó en sus codiciosas manos. ¡Ya era suyo!

-De ahora en adelante ¡yo tendré el control! -anunció jubiloso Control Fenómeno.

-Viejo, esa frase ya está muy gastada.

Control Fenómeno se dió la vuelta encontrándose frente a los cinco heroes adolescentes.

-No creí que te gustara madrugar -dijó Robin-. Lo común es que los ladrones entren en un complejo bien custodiado durante la noche. Eres el único que se infiltra de día.

-¿Y perderme el maratón de Expedientes Secretos Alfa¿Acaso estás demente?

-Creí que era mañana.

-Fue anoche Bestita. Pero no te preocupes. Yo, Cyborg, programé la video.

-¡Herejes! Un maratón de esa categoría, una serie de tal magnitud solamente puede y debe ser vista en vivo. Las grabacioens manchan sus puras y sagradas imágenes -gritó Control Fenómeno furioso.

-¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí todo el día escuchando tonterías? Porque -Raven estaba exasperada-, a diferencia de ustedes, hay personas que tienen cosas que hacer.

-Jovenes Titanes. ¡Al ataque!

Raven y Starfire se elevaron en el aire, Robin sacó un birdarang de su cinturon, Cyborg y Chico Bestia pospusieron su conversación.

-Cinco contra uno no me parece justo -Control Fenómeno sacó un control remoto y una guía de televisión de su chaqueta-. Veamos que hay en el canal 42.

Una sombra hecha de estática apareció entre el televidente profesional y los héroes de Jump City. Después de unos segundos la sombra tomó la forma de una araña. Una muy grande araña.

-¿Los insectos de su planeta pueden crecer tanto? -preguntó la joven tamaraneana.

-Uno: es un arácnido, no un insecto y dos: nunca había visto una de ese tamaño.

-¡Es de la película "El ataque de las arañas mutantes"! -dijo el animorfo, y luego agregó extasiado:- Que buena película...

-No es momento para recordar clásicos de cine -recordó Robin-. ¡A ella!

La araña se avalanzó contra el quinteto. El brazo de Cyborg cambió a cañon y disparó.

-¡Booya!

Un rayo azulado atravesó a la alimaña octópoda, salpicando a los presentes con una sustancia verdosa oscura.

-¡Esto es asqueroso! -se quejó Chico Bestia-. ¡Estoy verde!

-Siempre has sido verde -contestó Raven limpiándose la cara.

El espeso líquido comenzó a parapadear y desapareció.

-Mejor.

-¿Llamas a eso poder sónico¡Eso no es poder sónico! -Control Fenómeno oprimió un botón de su control y un payaso blanco con ojos amarillos, cabello rojo, una pequeña nariz rosada y vestido con un traje verde con puntos de un verde más fuerte y un tutú azul claro se materializó-. Esto es poder sónico.

El Chico Bestia saltó hacia el payaso convertido en tigre.

-¡Chico Bestia, por favor aguarda un momento! -suplicó Starfire.

-¡Es Eso! -exclamó el chico mitad máquina con temor.

-Es peor amigo Cyborg, es... -Star no pudó terminar ya que el payaso tomó aire con fuerza y gritó:

-¡HOOOLAA GAATOOO!

El tigre salió expedido hacia atrás con potencia.

-... el payaso Binky del divertido programa de dibujos animados "Garfield y sus amigos" -completó la extraterrestre tapándose los oídos.

Binky comenzó a cantar y bailar por todo el lugar.

-TU CUMPLEAÑOS

"TU CUMPLEAÑOS

"MUY FELIZ

"MUY FELIZ

"Y MUCHOS REGALOS

"Y MUCHOS REGALOS

"PARA TÍ

"PARA TÍ

-Y yo que creía que Chico Bestia era molestó -musitó Raven.

El adolescente verde y sus amigos se taparon los oídos. Era difícil pensar con ese ruido pero tenían que hacerlo. Robin arrojó uno de sus discos explosivos a los pies del payaso. En medio de un rayo de luz, un agradable silencio reemplazó el perturbador sonido.

-¡Quítenle el control!

Una cabra verde embistió al presidente de Teleadictos S. A. Un dedo regordete voló hacia el botón de pausa justo a tiempo. La bolsa de pelos con cuernos quedó suspendida en el aire, sin la posibilidad de concluir su ataque. El control apuntó hacia Cyborg y la amiguita de Robin, perdón, la amiga de Robin que además es una chica. El botón con el ícono de dos triángulos apuntando a la izquierda entró en acción y la chica amiga de Robin y el chico mitad humano mitad máquina 100Titán repitieron todas las acciones que había realizado hasta ese momento en reversa. No pasaron muchos segundos antes de que saliera de Wayne Enterprises.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? -gruño el líder Titán.

-Una vez más he demostrado ser un genio superior. Mi control tiene la capacidad de materializar cualquier cosa que sea transmitida por una señal de cable o contenida en un videojuego. Puede interferir con la realidad. ¡Es casi perfecto! Y lo será cuando le agregue el último aditamento.

-¿Por eso has estado robando todas esas cosas?

-¡Claro! -contestó Control Fenómeno-. ¿Qué otro motivo podría tener para entrar en un complejo tecnológico y robar artefactor valuados en millones de dolares?

-¿Por qué no le preguntamos a un villano de verdad? -Raven salió desde el suelo, justo detrás del Fenómeno descontrolado. Había aprovechado el momento de distracción para acercarse sin que lo notará.

La chica oscura envolvió el aparato con su energía y lo lanzó lejos de su creador.

-¡NO¡PERDÍ EL CONTROL!

Raven sacudió la cabeza. Por una vez estaba de acuerdo con Chico Bestia. Las frases del tipo ya estaban muy gastadas.

Robin observó al camión de la policía mientras se alejaba. Sus dedos aferraron el control. Después de devolver los componentes robados lo acomodaría en un bonito lugar en la sala de evidencias.

Chico Bestia jaló el brazo de Cyborg y observó la pantalla.

-¡Las diez veinticinco! Si nos damos prisa podemos llegar a la matiné -dirigió una mirada suplicante a sus compañeros.

El petirrojo miró al resto de los Titanes.

-Supongo que está bien.

-¡SI! -el niño verde interpretó su danza de la victoria-. ¡Chico Bestia¡Va al cine¡Chico Bestia¡A bailar!

Raven sacudió la cabeza. La sobreactuación de costumbre.

-¿Vienes Raven?

-No gracias -respondió la joven de capa-. Tendré que perdermela. Aunque la idea de Chico Bestia riéndose toda la película por algo que dijeron en los cinco primeros minutos; Cyborg criticando los efectos especiales, al guión, al director, al elenco, al chico de las rosquillas y al tipo que le vendió las palomitas; Starfire preguntando ¿qué sucede? seis o siete veces por escena y tu explicándoselo en voz alta con ejemplos para su mejor entendimiento, en fin, todo lo que hacen cuando vemos una película, me parece bastante tentador.

-Entonces te veremos más tarde.

Raven se elevó y se alejó en dirección a la torre, mientras el resto de los Titanes se dirigían hacia el cine en los vehículos T.

* * *

Por mucho que me duela, debo admitir que mi gran hermanote menor me echó una manita con la pelea con Control Fenómeno. Subiré el capítulo cinco en cuanto acabe el seis (necesito tener una reserva, respaldo, seguro de vida, ustedes entienden).

Pues, ya con ésta me despido. Adiosito.


	5. ¿Qué no es un viejo amigo tuyo?

Gracias a john23, dark-night-girl, shadow the dark y Nelly-ice-Crystal por tomarse la molestia de reviewsar éste fic.

Aún no sé porque Chico Bestia me inspiró para la aprición de Binky el payaso gritón (que me recuerda a mi granhermanito cuando se avienta sus gallos; y otro agradecimiento para mi carnal por ayudarme con la pelea del chapter anterior).

Cómo sea, tenemos otro personaje fuera de serie. Si no me creen chequen el título de ésta entrega.

Próxima actualización pronto. Mi fiesta de cumpleaños de mañana me dara la inspiración que necesito. ¡Nada cómo un día con la familia! (En serio te obliga a usar la imaginación. Los resultados de no hacerlo no son muy... atrayentes: boleto gratis para aburrilandia y una silla eléctrica por primocidio en plural. _Woo-Hoo!_).

**Antes:**

_Los Titanes detienen un robo en progreso y cuatro quintos se van al cine. El quinto restante vuelve a la torre porque tiene cosas que hacer._

**Ahora:**

* * *

Capítulo Cinco.

**¿Es un viejo amigo?**

Su habitación estaba completamente a oscuras. Oprimió el interruptor y la luz inundó el lugar. Vacío. Completamente vacío. No había nadie.

-¿Crow?

Las sabanas se sacudieron y de debajo de la cama salió la niñita.

-Hola Raven. Qué bueno que volviste.

La joven respiró aliviada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si.

¿Por qué se había preocupado al no verla? Había temido que le hubiese pasado algo. Pero ¿Qué podía pasarle? Enfocó sus pensamientos tratando de alejarlos de esa pregunta.

-¿Por qué te escondiste?

-No sabía que eras tú. Pensé que tal vez era uno de tus amigos. Y cómo me dijiste que yo podía preocuparlos...

-Ellos nunca entran aquí -contestó Raven-. ¿No saliste?

Crow parapadeó varias veces y miró al techo.

-¿Yo? No. Para nada.

Raven frunció el ceño.

-¿Segura?

La niña movió la cabeza afirmativamente sin mirarla a los ojos.

Sin acabarsela de creer la mayor suspiró y caminó rumbo a la salida.

-¿Ya te vas?

Raven abrió la puerta y dió la vuelta para ver a Crow.

-Mis amigos no estaran por un par de horas, asi que no hay problema conque salgas un rato.

El pequeño rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa y su dueña corrió hacia la puerta.

Pasos y risas resonaron desde el pasillo. Raven dejó su libro sobre el sofa y le hizo una seña a Crow. La chiquilla se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia ella. Cevita gruñó en protesta por las caricias interrumpidas. Una sombra cubrió a las chicas y desapareció a través del piso justo antes de que se abriera la puerta.

-¡Esa es la película más divertida que he visto! -Chico Bestia comenzó a reie nuevamente.

-No sé. Los efectos no eran muy buenos.

Antes de poder refutar ésta afirmación, Bestita fue arrollado por una larva mutante gigante que pasó a toda velocidad por encima de él.

-¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó Robin.

-Desconozco la respuesta a esa incógnita -respondió Star.

Cyborg se frotó la barbilla con una expresión diabólica.

-Hay una forma de averiguarlo. ¡ATRAPEN AL GUSANO!

Así dió inicio la persecución de los cuatro Titanes y el colosal insectito mutante.

Después de un largo rato en el cual Cevita demostró sus grandes habilidades de escapismo, y de que Chico Bestia se estrellara contra casi todas las paredes de la Torre, lograron arrinconar a su mascota.

-No hagan movimientos bruscos -indicó Cyborg con un susurró.

-Viejo, ya lo sabemos.

Chico Bestia demostró su sabiduría saltando sobre Cevita que con un rápido movimiento lo esquivó y se arrastro fuera de su alcance a toda velocidad.

Raven abrió ligeramente la puerta para investigar la causa del barullo, oportunidad que el baboso mutante aprovechó para escabullirse al interior de su cuarto. Hubo un leve grito de sorpresa seguido por una suave risa.

-¡Raven¿Estás bien?

-Si -respondió la monotona voz siendo amortiguada por la puerta cerrada.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Nada -contestó Raven-. ¿Por qué no dejan a Cevita aquí un rato?

Cuatro superhéroes intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad. ¿Raven quería que le dejaran a Cevita?

-¿Seguro que te sientes bien? -preguntó Robin.

-Sí.

-Si quieres puedo sacar a Cevita de tu cuarto -ofreció Chico Bestia-. Tú no tienes que tocarlo.

-¡NO¡NADIE ENTRA EN MI HABITACIÓN!

-Eso si suena como Raven -susurró Cyborg.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos después -dijó Robin haciendo señas a los demás para retirarse.

Definitivamente eso había sido raro. Raven siempre había ignorado a Cevita, aún más que a Chico Bestia.

Los únicos momentos en que había estado en contacto con la oruga habían sido al darle la comida del dúo de la indigestión. ¿Por qué ahora era diferente? Habían sido muy escandalosos al perseguir a Cevita pero eso no justificaba su reciente interés por la "masa babosa". Robin quería convencerse de que era lo mismo que con el cortauñas del Chico Bestia, pero sabía que Raven estaba ocultando algo.

De vuelta en su escritorio Raven buscó el parrafo en que se había quedado. Por el rabillo del ojo echó un vistazo al rincón en que Crow jugaba con Cevita. A menos que encontrara algo relacionado con la niña pronto, tendría que contárselo a sus amigos, antes de que lo descubrieran por si mismos.

Pasó la página y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Tenía una fuerte jaqueca. Si la ignoraba, posiblemente desaparecería. Volvió a concentrarse en el escrito. Las respuestas estaban allí, debían estarlo, en algún libro, un pergamino, un simple trozo de papel; ahi estaban. Solamente tenía que encontrarlas.

Chico Bestia hizo una pelota con las cobijas y las tiró al suelo. Su posesión más valiosa no aparecía, no estaba donde la había dejado. Ese pequeño mono con cimbales, al que con tanto trabajo había reconstruido después de romperlo en un arranque de ira,el lindo monito que siempre lo alegraba con su divertida canción estaba perdido.

Se llevó una mano a la boca y comenzóa mordisquearse los nudillos. ¡No podía pedirle ayuda a los demás! Estaba seguro de que Star lo ayudaría, pero Robin le quitaría importancia, Cyborg nunca lo dejaría en paz y Raven...

Tendría que valerse por si mismo.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando la alarma volvió a sonar. Cyborg refunfuñó al levantarse de la mesa. Quienquiera que se atreviera a cometer un crimen a su hora de la comida no tenía ni idea de en lo que se metía.

El eco de sus pasos los acompañó por el pasillo de la joyería. Robin observó los escaparates con desconfianza. No había señales del dueño o de los ladrones o de los patrulleros que, supuestamente, los habían precedido. Algo no estaba bien.

-Tengan cuidado -advirtió el chico de cabello parado en un susurro.

-Viejo, si es un robo ¿por qué las joyas siguen aquí?

Cyborg miró a Chico Bestia profundamente sorp´rendido. ¿Estaba estrenando el cerebro?

-No es un robo -respondió Raven con los ojos entrecerrados.

Robin no contestó. Estaba de acuerdo con ella. No era un robo. Más bien parecía una trampa, una en la cuál se estaban metiendo de cabeza.

Saltó el mostrador y cayó frente a la puerta que comunicaba con la trastienda. Aferró el picaporte y lo giró con cautela.

La puerta se abrió con un leve quejido.

-Cómo que a álguien le hace falta una aceitada -comentó el Chico Verde.

-No me mires a mí -replicó Cyborg-. Me aceite ésta mañana.

La habitación estaba ocupada en su mayor parte por una caja de inmensas proporciones pintada con franjas lilas y moradas y una manija gigante en un lado. Resultaba difícil no preguntarse cómo rayos habían logrado meterla.

-Déja vù -murmuró el Joven Maravilla.

El hacho de que la manija comenzara a moverse sola al ritmo de una música infantil ayudó a acrecentar esa sensación. De repente, la manija se detuvo, la música cesó y6 la tapa de la caja se levanto. Un gran resorte salió disparado del interior con el joyero y los dos patrulleros atados. Los tres con los ojos muy abiertos en una mirada fija y perturbadora y los labios contraidos en una amplia sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto los dientes amarillos.

-Esto ya lo viví -anunció Robin-. Y no es algo que quiera repetir.

El chico abrió un compartimiento de su cinturon y extrajo 3 cápsulas de cristal con unlíquido de color amarillo. Colocó uno de los cristales en una inyectadora, también proveniente de su cinturon. Movió la cabeza afirmativamente y Raven bajó a los hombres utilizando sus poderes.

-Necesitaremos una ambulancia -comentó Robin.

-Ya la pedí -respondió el semirobot.

Robin le aplicó una inyección en el cuello a cada víctima. Los rostros se relejaron, los labios volvieron a cubrir los dientes y los ojos se cerraron.

-¿Siempre cargas el antídoto? -preguntó Raven.

-Siempre.

-Ellos deben estar agradecidos -señaló Cyborg.

Robin guardó silencio. ¿Qué demonios hacía el Guasón en Jump City?

-¿Robin?

-Debemos volver a la torre -dijó Robin con voz firme-. Ésto fue solamente la tarjeta de presentación.

Los demás Titanes lo observaron preocupados. Las palabras del líder auguraban que las cosas se iban a poner feas, terriblemente feas. Robin iba a comenzar una investigación tipo Slade. El silencio fue roto por la sirena de la ambulancia que se acercaba rápidamente. Eso no era precisamente tranquilizador.

* * *

N/A:

-El "baboso mutante" es Cevita, NO Chico Bestia.

-El tío Guasón es la versión de The Batman. El dibujo, y probablemente la historia, se adaptan más a los TT.

Nos vemos en éste mismo titanofic, enésta misma titanopágina y en uno de éstos titanodías.


	6. ¿Dónde está?

Primero lo primero: gracias a quienes leeen éste fic, ustedes saben quienes son (john23 vamos llegando a lo de Crow, shadow the dark, Altariel de Valinor corregiré lo de la oruga y ¿cómo ´ta eso de los anonimos, meryinustar y párenle de contar).

Después lo segundo: lamento la demora con la actualización. Tuve examenes, entrega de trabajos finales, examen de admisión... Mi querida madre dice que hay más en la vida aprte de los fanfics y tiene toda la razón. También están las series, programas y demás que inspiran los fanfics.

Y llegando a lo tercero, dejen de leer éstas tonterías y pasen a lo que vinieron, lo bueno, el fic.

**Anteriormente:**

Raven pasa tiempo de calidad con su invitada. Los otros Titanes (sobre quienes no tengo el menor derecho) pasan tiempo de calidad con Sedita (many gracias Altariel) y llega el Guasón para pasar tiempo de calidad con los Titanes.

**En éstos momentos **(que cuando ustedes lo lean será más tarde)

* * *

Capítulo Seis.

**¿Dónde está?**

Las luces del corredor se encendieron progresivamente. Robin avanzó por el camino bordeado de sillones. Detrás de él iban tres sombras silenciosas y una habladora que intentaba levantarle el ánimo a los demás.

-No creo que éste tipo nos de problemas -comentó Chcico Bestia-. Es decir, no tiene poderes ni es un super genio ni... -un codazo de Cyborg lo hizo callarse. El robot movió la cabeza en dirección a Robin-. No quiero decir que no tener poderes sea algo malo.

Robin pulsó el botón del ascensor pero éste no dió señales de vida.

-Qué raro. Ésta mañana trabajaba perfectamente -musitó Cyborg.

Robin caminó hacia las escaleras sin decir palabra.

Los cinco Titanes subieron por los interminables escalones.

-Mis pobres pies -se quejó Chico Bestia.

-Eso explica el olor -murmuró Cyborg.

La réplica del chico verde mutado no salió de su boca. Los cinco adolescentes se quedaron de piedra al abrirse la puerta de la sala/cocina/cuarto de televisión/zona de planeación. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de graffitti. La sílaba "JA" se repetía una y otra vez pot toda la habitación. Unas cuantas sonrisas siniestras completaban el cuadro.

Sobre la mesa un naipe.

Un comodín.

Bajo éste, una cinta de video.

Robin tomó el video furioso. No teníe duda del dueño. Caminó al televisor y lo metió en la videocasetera.. Apretó el botón de "PLAY" mientras los otro cuatro jovenes se sentaban en el sofa. Raven observó el cuarto. Solamente había estado allí. El resto de la torre estaba intacta...

Un gran ojo rojo abarcó la pantalla.

_"¿Está encendido?"_

El ojo se alejó hasta quedar una toma del Guasón de medio cuerpo. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar:

_"¡Hola Junior! No tienes idea de cuaaánto te hemos extrañado en Ciudad Gótica. Las cosas no son lo mismo sin tí. Cómo no estás revoloteando alrededor de..."_ El Guasón hizo una pausa y prosiguió con repugnancia. _"Batman, tu padre ha mejorado notablemente en su lucha contra el 'crimen'" _dijó enfatizando con comillas aéreas. _"¿Tienes idea de lo malo que es eso para el negocio? Bien, cómo sea. Por eso decidí trasladar la capital de Guasón S.A. de C.V. a otro lugar, un lugar en el que un payaso con visión y un gran sentido del humor pueda triunfar: Jump City."_

_"Cómo me considero un caballero, decidí pasar a presentar mis respetos a los héroes de la ciudad. Al no haber ninguno, pensé en saludarte a tí y a tus amiguitos los 'Titanes'. Pero resulta que no estaban."_

El Príncipe Payaso del Crimen se pasó un blanco dedo bajo el amarillo ojo y limpió una imaginaria lágrima.

_"Yo tenía tantos deseos de verte y tú te marchas así sin más. Pero no importa. Alguien se encargo de hacerme compañía."_

Raven sintió un escalofrío. Él no...

_"Los jovenes de hoy en día son todos unos irresponsables. Pero no se preocupen. El tío Guasón se encargará de cuidar a la pequeña. Ustedes pueden venir a recogerla cuando acaben lo que están haciendo."_

_"Los estaré esperando."_

La imagen del Guasón desapareció dando lugar a la estática.

Raven observaba atónita el baile de los puntos blancos y negros. No era verdad. Él no se la había llevado.

-¿De qué pequeña hablaba? -preguntó el Chico Bestia a su lado.

La chica semidemonio tomó la forma de un cuervo y atravesó la torre en dirección a su habitación. No escuchó las voces de sus compañeros llamándola. Una vez en su habitación volvió a su forma normal. Sus cosas estaban tiradas y revueltas.

-¡CROW!

No obtuvo respuesta.

Usó sus poderes para mover cualquier cosa que pudiera ocultar a la niña. Intentó establecer una conexión psíquica. Todo fue inútil, la niña no estaba en la Torre.

Raven se dejó caer de rodillas y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Los cristales de las ventanas se astillaron.

-¿Raven?

-Se la llevó -contestó en voz baja sin descubrirse el rostro-. Se la llevó y es mi culpa.

-¿A quién se llevo? -inquirió Robin.

Raven inhaló profundamente. Tenía que contarselos. Y tendría que ser rápido. Porque tenían que ir a salvar a Crow.

Robin miró los resultados. Una lista de lugares abandonados o en desuso. Parques de diversiones, fábricas de dulces y juguetes... cualquier lugar donde pudiera esconderse el Guasón.

-Hay que reducir la lista -indicó el petirrojo.

-Proceso de eliminación.

Cyborg dirigió una breve mirada a la figura parada frente a la ventana y volvió a teclear.

Starfire se acercó a su amiga gótica. Guardó silencio por unos segundos balanceándose sobre sus pies.

-Amiga Raven...

-Ahora no.

Raven se concentró más. Debía crear un lazo mental con Crow. Encontrarla...

Oscuridad. Calor intenso. Un rugido. Mal.

Raven se tambaleó por el golpe mental y cayó al suelo. Definitivamente, eso no era lo que estaba buscando. Había sido familiar pero demasiado rápido cómo para fijar algo en su cerebro.

-¡Raven¿Estás bien? -Chico Bestia corrió a su lado y la ayudo a levantarse.

-No es nada.

¿Realmente nada? No estaba tan segura. Había sentido eso antes. Esa oscuridad envolvente, impenetrable... Había estado atrapada en ella¿pero cuando?

-Raven...

-Estoy bien.

El verde joven la miró dudoso.

"Mentirosa."

Cyborg revisó una vez más los detalles de la pantalla.

-¡Lo tengo!

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó la heroína de capa violeta.

-En el viejo parque de diversiones. Llegaremos en unos veinte minutos.

-No si yo conduzco.

Con un movimiento de la mano de Raven, los cinco Titanes desaparecieron en un resplandor negro. Un enorme cuervo surgió del techo de la Torre T y se perfiló hacia las atracciones abandonadas.

Arribaron al sitio con la última claridad del crepúsculo.

-Está aquí -dijó Cyborg- pero no puedo precisar dónde.

-¿Puedes contactarla Raven? -preguntó Robin.

-No.

-De acuerdo. Sepárense y busquen. Permanezcan en contacto -ordenó Robin antes de que cada Titán tomara un camino diferente.

El brazo tecnológico del chico mitad máquina mitad homo sapiens todo Titán captó una fuente de calor sospechosa. Seguramente un generador energético. ¿Por que habría un generador energético en un parque de diversiones fuera de uso? Bueno, las guaridas de villanos necesitan energía para funcionar.

Con éste razonamiento Cyborg avanzó a través del lugar. Completamente desierto.

"¿No debería haber un velador o algo así?"

Si lo había, pensó Cyborg, esperaba que estuviera en casa viendo un partido o cualquier otra cosa sin preocuparse por ganarse su sueldo y no abandonado en alguna parte de su lugar de trabajo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Se detuvo y observó su pantalla. La fuente de calor estaba a unos metros de él. Levanto la vista y observó su entorno. Lo más cercano era la montaña rusa. Revisó la caseta donde estaba la caja de control. Quizá hubiera una compuerta. Dentro de una caja de cartón escondida en una esquina encontró un aparato del tamaño de un televisor portátil y una hoja de papel aruugada con el dibujo de una cara enseñando la lengua.

-¡Rayos! -exclamó el mejor amigo de Bestita después de analizar el aparato-. Me engaño. ¿De dónde diablos sacan estas cosas?

Arrojó el moderno reactor de emergencia marca Luthorcorp a un lado. Las cosas no serían tan sencillas...

La maquinaria de la montaña rusa se activo repentinamente. El ruido de las llantas metálicas de los carros se dejó oir poniendo a Cyborg en guardia. El adolescente escaneó los carros tan pronto aparecieron. Definitivamente no eran carros comunes.

Comenzó a acercarse alos carros sin poder evitarlo. Lo atraían irresistiblemente. Solamente podía avanzar hacia los carros. Ir alos carros. Los carros... Cy trató de aferrarse al suelo con toda su fuerza, pero la fuerza magnética de los carros era demasiado intensa. No había nada que pudiera hacer.

Cyborg chocó con el carro produciendo un chasquido metálico. Una risa maniaca sonó en los alta voces mientras el héroe se ponía en movimiento...

Starfire se encontraba en la zona de la comida. Miraba a su alrededor con aprehensión. Por lo que había dicho Robin, más valía estar alerta.

Un ruido a sus espaldas atrajó su atención. Se volvió a tiempo para ver como una sombra se introducía en uno de los puestos.

-¡Detente allí seas quien seas!

La joven tamaraneana voló hasta el sitio donde había visto la sombra. Un fuerte olor a azúcar invadía el ambiente. Allí vendían algodón de azúcar. Esa dulce sustancia que se deshace en la boca y que le traía tan buenos recuerdos...

La pelirroja se distrajó con sus recuerdos, olvidando parcialmente lo que la había llevado a ese lugar.

La maquina estaba funcionando. Star frunció el seño. Debería estar apagada como el resto de la feria. El gran platón metálico giraba lanzando una ligerísima nube rosada. El platón comenzó a girar cada vez más rápido. El algodón cubrió a Star en unos pocos segundos, pero ese algodón no era como el que había probado con Robin en la rueda de la fortuna. Éste algodón era una masa pegajosa que no la dejaba moverse. Sus poderes no servían de nada. No podía liberarse. Y no podía respirar. Lentamente, todo comenzó a oscurecerse.

Chico Bestia recorrió el mismo camino que había seguido con Terra tiempo atrás. Fue un recorrido triste y sombrío. Y solitario. Muy solitario.

Pero no tenía tiempo para lamentarse. Crow estaba con el Guasón. Raven estaba alterada. Raven, siempre tan centrada, estaba alterada. Tenían que encontrar a la niña. Él tenía que encontrar a la niña, ponerla a salvo y luego Raven...

Estaba frente a la rueda de la fortuna. No quería estar allí. Terra... Slade... Todo volvía a su cabeza. Pero podría ver toda la feria desde lo alto. Así que se convirtió en pájaro y voló hasta el compartimiento más alto. Una vez adentro regresó a su forma humana y atisbó al exterior. Raro. Había luces en la feria. La montaña rusa, la parte donde vendían comida, la casa de la risa y la casa de los espejos. Hubo un destello azul en la montaña rusa y un resplandor verde en un local de comida. Cyborg y Star.

-¡Ésto es una trampa!

Para confirmar sus palabras una pesada cortina de metal cubrió la puerta y las ventanillas, extendiéndose luego a las paredes, el techo y el suelo. El verde animorfo se transformó en un gorila haciendo que su jaula se balanceara peligrosamente. Rápidamente volvió a la normalidad. Descartado transformarse en rinoceronte. No podía convertirse en nada pesado y no había rendijas o aberturas por donde escapar siendo algo pequeño.

-¿Por que la cara larga? -resonó una voz burlona-. Conozco algo que te hará sonreir.

Una risa conocida inundo el encierro de Bestita, acompañada de un gas de aspecto sospechoso que surgió del techo.

Robin siguió su instinto hasta la casa de la risa. ¿Donde más estaría el Guasón?

El lugar tenía un fuerte olor a humedad. Robin iluminó el sitio con su linterna, mirando con desconfianza. Había demasiados payasos para su gusto. No es que no le gustaran los payasos. Muchos de sus amigos habían sido payasos. Cuando vivía en el circo. Antes de la muerte de su familia; sus padres y su hermano. Antes de conocer a Bruno. Antes de conocer a Batman. Antes de convertirse en Robin...

Había demasiados payasos para su gusto.

Un crujido sonó detrás de él. Giró rápidamente y retrocedio de espaldas, buscando el origen del ruido. Chocó contra la pared, cediendo ésta bajo su peso.

La linterna se deslizó de su mano. Robin cayó hacia atrás, hacia la oscuridad.

No podía dejar de reprocharse.

¡Había caído en la trampa como un novato!

Cada pasillo era exactamente igual al anterior. Por eso resultaba extremadamente fácil perderse en la casa de los espejos. Pero ese no era el caso de Raven. Ella sabía por donde ir, que camino tomar. Pero no sabía a donde llegaría. Es fácil seguir un camino cuando no sabes a donde quieres ir.

Mientras caminaba deslizaba su mano por la superficie reflejante de los espejos. Los ojos semicerrados. Caminaba lenta y silenciosa. Una sombra en un mar de sombras. La pequeña Crow estaba en algún lugar de la feria. Su primer viaje a la feria. Las circunstancias eran lamentables.

No lo suficientes. Ese payaso se las pagaría. Y también todos los otros. Pronto sería hora de la venganza. La ira y el odio surgirían con potencia arrasadora. No habría nadie que pudiera rebelarse ante el poder. Nadie. Someterse o ser destruidos...

Los focos destellaron y explotaron. Justo antes de que los espejos hicieran lo mismo. Raven se detuvo. Se cubrío el rostro con las manos. Ella no era así. No era mala.

¿Estaba segura?

No era humana. Al menos no completamente. Había maldad en su interior. Odio. Ira. Muchas emociones reprimidas. Y que debían ser reprimidas. No podía perder el control. Era un lujo que no podía permitirse.

Las sombras se hicieron más densas. Sentía su cabeza fría, muy fría demasiado. Necesitaba encontrar a Crow. Ya lo había hecho antes. Después de que Mumbo... ¿Qué había pasado durante la pelea con Mumbo? Había recibido un ataque y luego... ¿se había desmayado¿Se había desmayado?

Su cabeza seguía enfriándose. Se sentía cansada. Si tan sólo pudiese dormir... Pero no era el momento.

Crow.

Tenía frío. Mucho frío. Pero hacía calor. Como si estuviera en un horno. Raven cayó al suelo.

_-Debo esperar._

Era la voz de Crow, dentro de su cabeza.

_-Debo esperar._

Algo más estaba con ella. Alguien que reía. Reía. Reía...

_-¡RAVEN!_

No podía moverse. No quería moverse. No quería pensar...No...

_-¡RAVEN!

* * *

_

Ya estamos en la recta final. El misterio de Crow pronto será aclarado. Últimos capítulos, podrían ser dos o veinte últimos capítulos, me inclino por dos o tres. Ya veremos. Tal vez haga una saga (inspirada, o mejor dicho recordada, por una película y unos comics que al fin conseguí) y quizá un one shot de cierto programa y un cortofic de otro. Tantas ideas. Sólo dos manos y ya estoy con otra libreta.

Como sea. Reviews, aceptados ya sean quejas, dudas, comentarios, maldiciones, práctica de hechizos escritos de los Potter´s fans. También aceptamos mensajes, e-mails, postales, etc.

Favor de comunicar ideas y sospechosismos sobre éste fic llamado "Cuervo". Cualquier dato que puedan propórcionarmos será muy agradecido.

Actualización pronta, a menos que surja algo, como por ejemplo, que mis compatriotas de tierra Azteca se tomen a mal los resultados de las elecciones.

Adios. Good bye. Ciao. Sayonara. Orvidensen (¿si es así?).


	7. ¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan molesto?

Lamento la demora. Pero tengo excusa (de hecho tengo tantas excusas que no sé por donde empezar, y si no se las creen ¡puedo inventar otras!). Muy bien, comenzando:

1.- No tengo Pejesidente (BBUUUAAAHH).

2.- Empecé la Universidad.

3.- Un maligno ser de otra dimensión secuestro a Fictia (la musa de los fanfics) y pasé todo éste tiempo peleando con sus esbirros malignos en un intento desesperado por salvarla, lo cual logré gracias a una barra de jabón, un pedazo de cuerda, la crema de lentejas de mi amá (catalogada como un veneno a nivel mundial), y un chantaje muuuy interesante. En agradecimiento, Fictia metió unas cuantas ideas en mi cerebruto, algunas de las cuales pueden linkear desde mi profile.

4.- Mi hermano y mi padre organizaron un plan malévolo para separarme de mi computadora.

5.- Mi madre me perdió el disco en que tenía mis adelantos y borradores.

Y la lista sigue. Algunas si pasaron, como por ejemplo lo de Fictia (eso fue real).

De todas formas¡lo siento mucho! Perdonen la demora por favor. Haré lo posible porque no vuelva a pasar.

**Anteriormente:**

Los Titanes llegan al parque de diversiones, feria, lo que sea, en busca de Crow. El Guasón los está esperando y les da una gran bienvenida.

**Ahora: **(Sugerencia de mi bro).

* * *

Capítulo Siete.

**¿Quién gana entre el Guasón y los Titanes?**

El Guasón gana.

**_Fin._**

**_No se lo esperaban ¿verdad?_**

* * *

Ahora el verdadero capítulo siete: 

* * *

Capítulo Siete

**¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan molesto?**

Abrió los ojos sólo para cerrarlos un instante después. Volvió a abrirlos, esta vez lentamente para tratar de acostumbrarse al fuerte resplandor que golpeaba de lleno su cara.

- Ya era hora dormilón.

Esa voz odiosa.

Robin tenía los brazos entumecidos. Al tratar de moverlos descubrió el por qué: lo habían encadenado a la pared con los brazos en alto, dificultando el flujo de sangre.

Gruñó y miró a su alrededor.

Estaba en una bodega oscura y fría. El olor a humedad inundaba el aire. El lugar estaba casi vacío.

Del otro lado de la habitación había una caja que reflajaba la poca luz de la habitación en un tenue resplandor metálico. La caja tenía el tamaño suficiente para albergar a varias personas. A un par de metros de la caja había otra parecida pero de menor tamaño. Tenía algo pegado en uno de sus lados, algo grande que no acababa de distinguir debido a la oscuridad.

¿Esa otra cosa en el suelo era una masa gigantesca de chicle?

Robin cerró los ojos con fuerza. Era una alucinación. Tal vez hubiera chicle en el piso pero no sería gigante...

No. Ahí estaba. Chicle rosa gigante.

Un destello por arriba de su cabeza atrapó su atención. Su cinturón de herramientas. Bajo la vista confirmando su ausencia. Ese maldito payaso. Estudio la ubicación de su preciada pertenencia. Parecía estar a su alcance. Pero era sólo apariencia. El Guasón lo había colgado en el lugar justo. Robin podría pasar horas enteras tratando de recuperarlo, y siempre le faltarían unos cuántos centimetros para lograrlo.

El joven maravilla soltó un bufido y se pusó a calibrar sus posibilidades. Minutos después un gruñido se escuchó en la penumbra, proveniente de una de las cajas de metal, la pequeña.

-Mi cabeza...

-¿Cyborg?

-¿Robin?

-¡Ay, que tiernos¡Ambos se reconocieron!

Otra vez esa molesta voz chillona.

-¡Guasón! -gritó Robin llamándolo, retándolo, desafiándolo.

-¡Y también a mi me reconoces! Estás progresando mucho pajarito.

-¿Por qué no sales y nos enfrentas? -preguntó Cyborg fúrico.

-¿Para qué molestarme? -inquirió la arrogante voz desde algún punto del oscuro techo, o quizá desde todos los puntos-. ¡Ni siquiera pudieron con el anticuado sistema de seguridad!

Robin se lanzó hacia enfrente, siendo dolorosamente detenido por las cadenas que lo apresaban.

-¿Dónde están mis amigos?

Una risa histérica, cruel, desprovista del más mínimo apice de calor humano retumbó en los tímpanos de ambos titanes.

-¿Dónde están¡Están ahí mismo¿Los llamas amigos y no eres capaz de reconocerlos?

Robin no entendía. Estaba solo con Cyborg, no había nadie más allí. Excepto, claro, por la caja de metal y el chicle...

-¡Star!

El joven super héroe fijo los ojos en la caja de metal. Tenía que estar ahí...

Fue justo entonces cuando la masa rosa del piso comenzó a moverse y a emitir sonidos entrecortados e ininteligibles.

-¡Star!  
Una bola verde fluorescente comenzó a inflarse a la mitad de la plasta chiclosa.

La esfera continuo aumentando su tamaño, poco a poco. Cómo si a su creadora le costara trabajo lidiar con la sustancia.

Pero no duró mucho.

La energía verde conocida como starbolt no pudo superar el reto y fue violentamente regresada a su dueña.

Se escuchó un sonido sofocado.

Sofocado, pero sin dejar dudas de lo que era.

Un grito.

-¡STAR!

Robin se revolvió entre las cadenas con verdadero frénesi, lleno de rabia y preocupación.

-¡Vas a pagar por esto!

-No deberías enojarte con ella -respondió la voz burlona del Guasón; el líder de los Titanes podía imaginarse la asquerosa sonrisa que debía estar adornando su rostro-. Ella no tiene la culpa.

Ese payaso en verdad poseía un don, que al ser aplicado en otros se convertía en maldición.

-¿Dónde están Raven y Chico Bestia? -exigió saber el joven robótico. Robin desvió la mirada avergonzado. ¿Qué clase de líder era? Se había olvidado de sus amigos al escuchar los gritos de Star.

-El niño verde está en periodo de confinamiento en esa caja de allá -contestó el Guasón con un deje de aburrimiento-. Pero te puedo asegurar que tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -añadió riendo como el desquiciado que era.

-No.

Cyborg cerró los ojos con fuerza; eso sólo podía significar una cosa... se había quedado sin compañero de videojuegos.

-¿Qué hay de Raven? -exigió saber Robin, tomando nota mental de todo para cuando tuviera que pedirle cuentas al Guasón-. ¿Qué le has hecho?

-Nada. La puse con la niña -contestó el payaso del crimen restándole importancia-. No debería dedicarse al heroismo con esos desmayos. ¡Podría acabar en manos de un lunático!

¿Desmayos¿Raven se había desmayado¿Por qué? Eso no era normal. Raven era una chica fuerte. Más fuerte que la mayoría. ¿Qué podría estar pasando con ella?

-¿Dónde está? -gritó Robin.

-Me parece que no estás en situación de exigir pajarillo -contestó el maniático de cara blanca con voz dulce-. Muy al contrario...

Nadie se dió cuenta del pequeño insecto verde que salió de lo que antiguamente había sido un compartimiento de la rueda de la fortuna.

El Chico Bestia se alegró en silencio por aquella tarde lluviosa sin crimen que combatir en la que la princesa tamaraneana le había ganado el televisor y había puesto uno de sus muchos programas documentales.

"Cucarachas: los últimos sobrevivientes" le había enseñado un par de cosas, por increible que parezca. Por ejemplo, ahora sabía que las cucarachas podían sobrevivir a practicamente cualquier cosa, desde una bomba atómica hasta el gas sonriente del Guasón.

Así, y que el cerebro de las cucarachas se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Aunque eso no venía al caso.

Había escuchado la "conversación" entre sus amigos y el payaso. Y había tomado una decisión.

Sabía donde estaban Cy, Robin y Star pero no había pistas sobre Raven o la niña.

Iría a buscarlas.

Sus amigos podían cuidarse solos pero con Raven inconciente... No podía arriesgarse.

Si algo les pasaba no podría perdonarse.

La salvaría a ella y a la pequeña y luego todos juntos ayudarían a los demás.

Pero para ello tendría que encontrarlas.

Y rápido.

Sin perder un segundo, el animorfo movilizó sus seis extremidades y se arrastró por un ducto de ventilación.

Si algo había aprendido en sus años como super héroe, era que los ductos de ventilación podían resultar muy provechosos.

Esperaba que éste fuera el caso.

En la penumbra, una diminuta sombra se valanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás sin cesar.

Crow estaba sentada en el frio piso, abrazándose las rodillas y valanceándose. Observando la figura inconciente tirada en el piso a medio metro de ella.

Ya había pasado un buen rato y Raven seguía sin despertarse.

Crow frunció el seño suavemente.

No era bueno. Las cosas podían complicarse y eso traería problemas. Raven tenía que despertar pronto, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

El futuro estaba en juego.

Pronto habría un nuevo enfrentamiento entre el bien y el mal, y ese payaso idiota se había entrometido poniendo todo en riesgo.

Tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

Si Raven no despertaba pronto.

¿Por qué tardaba tanto?

Solamente tenía que abrir los ojos...

* * *

¿Qué opinan?

Haganmelo saber con un review.

Y porfa, chequen mis otros fics. Mi autoestima necesita ayuda.

P.D.: Argentum (nombre, o nick, completo) les agradece a meryinustar, aionalfaomega, Nelly-Crystal, Raven Baca, shadow the dark, Altariel de Valinor y john23 por tomarse la molestia de hacer valer sus libertad de expresión. ¡Sigan así!

P.D.: Creían que se me había olvidado agradecerles ¿verdad? Nooo. Yo sin ustedes no soy nada (baja autoestima).

P.D.: Recomiendenme fics, propios ajenos, la historia que alucinó el perico del vecino... ¡Vamos gente!

P.D.: En verdad lamento mi tardanza.

P.D.: Teen Titans Trade Mark

P.D.¿Por qué tantas Pos Datas?


	8. ¿Como te sientes?

¡Cuànto tiempo sin vernos! Y todo por mi culpa. Pero no se alegren, no se libraran de mi tan facilmente. ¡Acabarè este fic aunque mis nietos tengan que publicarlo!

Teen Titans mio no es.

Agradezco los reviews y a la vez le pido una disculpa a las siguientes personas por mi tardanza: thelmaRvS, diana o . o n.n (triple gracias), Altariel de Valinor (en dos capitulos mas, quiza tres, se descubre el secreto de Crow. Gracias por las sugerencias), shadow the dark.

**Antes.**

El Guasòn capturò a los Titanes y jugò amistosamente con ellos. Chico Bestia escapò y fue en busca de su amada- ¡Raven¡Raven¡Quise decir Raven!

* * *

Capítulo Ocho.

**¿Cómo te sientes?**

Una mancha verde.

Raven parpadeó y volvió a mirar, esta vez con mayor atención.

La mancha verde seguía allí. Pero ahora podía distinguir mechones de verde más oscuro, una nariz, un colmillo asomando desde el labio inferior y unos ojos, también verdes, mirándola con preocupación.

Cuando entendió que lo que estaba viendo era la cara de Chico Bestia peligrosamente cerca de la suya, dejó escapar un grito, descontrolando sus poderes y arrojándolo al otro lado de la habitación.

-¡Auch¡Raven, soy yo!

-Ya lo sé -murmuró la joven gótica.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó una vocecita cerca de ella.

Raven giró la cabeza y encontró a Crow sentada en el suelo cerca de ella. Asintió y trató de ponerse de pie, haciendo lo posible por ignorar ese martilleo que amenazaba con partirle en dos la cabeza.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Estoy bien.

-¿Y qué hay de mí? -preguntó el joven verde con tono ofendido-. ¿Acaso alguien se preocupa por mí? Un "¿cómo te sientes Chico Bestia?" no estaría de más.

-Chico Bestia...

-¿Sí? -preguntó esperanzado.

-Cállate.

Sus largas y puntiagudas orejas bajaron impulsadas por la tristeza y la decepción.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí -indicó Raven-. ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Por allá -señaló Chico Bestia-. ¿O era por allá? -caviló señalando la dirección opuesta-. No estoy seguro. Yo vine por los ductos de aire y tuve que revisar varios lugares antes de encontrarlas.

-¿Están juntos o separados?

-Juntos -respondió el joven animorfo-. El Guasón los tiene a todos juntos en una bodega. Tú eras la única que faltaba. Yo estaba en una caja de metal, llena de ese gas raro. Me transformé en cucaracha y escapé por una rendija que hice antes, cuando estaba en la rueda de la fortuna y...

-¿Una cucaracha? -interrumpió Raven-. Debí figurármelo.

Con un ademán envolvió la puerta con su energía oscura y la arrancó de cuajo. Acto seguido, salió sin mirar atrás.

La niñita, perturbadóramente parecida a la joven Titán, se levantó de un salto y corrió tras la adolescente, deteniéndose un instante ante el animorfo, quien veía la puerta dolido.

-Chico Bestia¿cómo te sientes?

El aludido dio un respingo y miró a la niña.

-Ehm... bien. Creo.

Crow asintió y siguió su camino para reunirse con Raven.

-o-o-o-

La pequeña mano se cerró en torno a otra con fuerza mientras recorrían los desolados pasillos.

La gruesa capa de polvo que cubría el suelo no bastaba para amortiguar el eco que, sonoro y aterrador, rebotaba en las paredes, siendo amplificado hasta tal extremo, que Chico Bestia estaba plenamente convencido de que el Guasón, y el resto del mundo, ya los habían escuchado.

-¿No podríamos volar? -preguntó en un murmullo-. Así iríamos más rápido.

-No.

-¡Por favor¡Hacemos tanto ruido que despertaremos a los muertos en cualquier momento!

-Los muertos no se despiertan por tan poca cosa -intervino Crow.

Chico Bestia la miró desconcertado. Raven se limitó a enarcar una ceja.

-¿Qué? -preguntó la niñita mirándolos alternativamente.

El animorfo abrió la boca, listo para dar a conocer su opinión, pero fue atajado por Raven.

-Ella tiene razón. Para despertar a los muertos se necesita un conjuro determinado y ciertos ingredientes específicos.

-O tener ayuda de las tinieblas -murmuró Crow en un tono imperceptible-, de una fuente increíblemente poderosa.

-Chicas... me parece que se están apartando del tema -interrumpió el joven Titán verde-. ¿Por qué no podemos ir volando?

-... Porque no -fue la tajante respuesta de Raven.

La chica gótica se acomodó la capucha, asegurándose de que su sombra le cubría el rostro a la perfección. Continuó caminando con una muy feliz Crow bien agarrada de la mano y un Chico Bestia abatido siguiéndolas.

Volar no era tan absurdo cómo el resto de las... ejem... llamémoslas "ideas" de Chico Bestia. De hecho, ir volando en lugar de hacerlo a pie resultaría más conveniente. Transportar a Crow no sería problema. Bastaría con que Raven tomara forma de cuervo o la hiciera levitar con sus poderes.

Hasta Chico Bestia podía llevarla.

Entonces¿por qué no hacerlo?

La respuesta era obvia. Al menos para Raven.

No creía poder hacerlo.

Arrancar la puerta la había dejado completamente exhausta; presa de un cansancio extraño.

Y ese maldito dolor de cabeza se hacía más intenso por momentos.

-o-o-o-

Gira y gira,

Gira sin cesar.

Gira y gira,

No se detendrá.

El Guasón estalló en risas al terminar de recitar el verso.

La ruleta seguía girando y Star con ella.

Después de todo, ella era la flecha.

Star estaba aterrada; no debido al intenso vértigo que estaba experimentando ni tampoco por saberse en poder de un psicópata homicida, sino por estar encerrada.

Esa goma silenciaba todos los sonidos que pugnaban por salirse de su garganta; el poco aire que llegaba a sus pulmones a través de esa cosa era rancio y ardiente, le quemaba la traquea, no veía nada, no oía nada, no podía moverse, no había nada que pudiera hacer… Y eso la volvía loca.

Esa impotencia la hacía sentirse vulnerable y eso no era algo a lo que la princesa de Tamaran estuviese acostumbrada… No tenía la menor idea de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. No sabía donde estaba. No sabía donde estaban sus amigos. Solamente sabía que el mundo giraba a en torno suyo.

-o-o-o-

Cuando la música terminó el mecanismo se activó, la tapa de la caja saltó y lo mismo hizo la cabeza de Cyborg, unida al resorte, adornada con un gracioso gorro cónico y maquillada con unas grandes chapas estilo Heidi.

-Cómo odio a los payasos –gruñó la cabeza.

El resto de su cuerpo había sido vestido con un tutú rosado, acondicionado con la cabeza de un maniquí con largos rizos dorados y puesto a bailar al son de la música del Lago de los Cisnes.

Ese payaso estaba enfermo.

-o-o-o-

Robin se estiró todo lo que pudo, tratando de alcanzar las ganzúas ocultas en su guante.

Pero era inútil.

Lo único que estaba consiguiendo era lastimarse.

-¿Cómo va todo Robin¿Aún no consigues escaparte?

¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!

Si las miradas pudieran matar, el Guasón hubiera caído al piso fulminado.

El chico gruñó, debatiéndose en otro desesperado intento por liberarse. Él sabía que no serviría de nada, pero al menos así liberaba tensión.

El Guasón lo había cubierto de cadenas, colgado de cabeza y metido en una gigante jaula para aves.

En esos momentos el príncipe payaso del crimen se entretenía en burlarse de él y golpear los barrotes de la jaula con una vara.

Algo digno de un malcriado mocoso de cinco años en una visita al zoológico.

-¿Acaso esto es todo lo que se te ocurrió? –preguntó Robin burlón-. ¿Una jaula¿Qué pasó con las legendarias trampas y torturas del Guasón?

-¡Pero si ya te estoy torturando¡No me digas que no te lo dije! –exclamó el payaso-. Decidí dejarte las torturas llevaderas y ensañarme con tus amigos. ¡No te preocupes¡Ya tengo el equipo de video preparado para que no pierdas detalle! –dijo el Guasón. Sacó un control remoto, oprimió un botón y una pantalla plana descendió del techo.- Comenzaremos con tu amigo verde.

Hubo unos segundos de interferencia en la pantalla antes de que apareciera una clara imagen de la caja metálica en la que supuestamente se encontraba el Chico Bestia.

-Veamos que tal le fue con mi Gas Guasón, patente en trámite.

Oprimió otro botón y la caja comenzó a abrirse lentamente. Robin miraba la pantalla con los dientes fuertemente apretados. Si ese asqueroso payaso le había hecho al Chico Bestia lo que creía que le había hecho…

La caja terminó de abrirse, revelando su contenido.

Nada.

La caja estaba completamente vacía.

-Momento¿qué pasa aquí? –gruñó el Guasón-.¿A dónde se fue?

Comenzó a cambiar los canales rápidamente.

La chica extraterrestre en la goma rosa, el robotito en sus diferentes presentaciones (cómo bailarina y cómo caja musical), y finalmente, la chica que no sabía que el día de Brujas ya había pasado y la mocosa… que tampoco estaban.

-¿En dónde se metieron?

Revisó las frecuencias de todas sus cámaras de seguridad.

Nada.

Nada.

Nada.

Nada.

Nada.

Nada.

Nada.

¡Por fin!

Los tres extraviados estaban juntos parados frente a una puerta.

¿Qué puerta era?

¡¡¡ARGH!!!

¡Era la puerta del almacén general!

¡En dónde tenía a la extraterrestre y al robot!

Con horror, vio cómo el niño verde se transformaba en un rinoceronte verde y embestía la puerta.

Salió corriendo rumbo al cuarto de controles.

Sino hacía algo para detenerlos se las iba a ver negras.

No es que el escuadrón de Kinder Garden pudiera hacer algo equiparable a lo que solía hacer Batman.

Pero podían mostrarse un tanto molestos a causa de sus bromas inocentes.

Además, todavía no terminaba de jugar con ellos.

* * *

Los mèdicos recomiendan dejar review. Prolonga la vida. 

Di no a las drogas y si a la cja tonta.


End file.
